A Dirty Mind
by abvamp
Summary: Being able to read someones mind can be pleasant, very pleasant. Slash Danny/Toby, don't like don't read.


Title: A Dirty Mind.  
Fandom: CSI New York/The Listener.  
Pairing: Danny/Toby.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Language, slash.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, that sucks.  
Beta: SRS/Slash, thanks as always for the idea's you give me.  
Summary: Hearing someone's thoughts can be pleasant, very pleasant.  
Author's note: I watched The Listener and just had to do something like this. *grins wide*

As Toby walked into Starbucks and sighed when he saw the long line waiting to place an order. There was no way he would be getting in and out as he'd been hoping. Unfortunately, he knew all of the other coffee shops would be equally as busy.

Bored, he looked around and tried to guess what each patron was thinking. Normally, he made a concerted effort to keep everyone else's voices from filtering through his mind. However, this morning, he needed a distraction while he waited for his turn to order. Letting his concentration slip, he relaxed as the random thoughts reached him in a cascading wave.

'Mmhmm, great ass,' a male voice thought.

Amused, Toby looked around, wondering if he could figure out which of the patrons was having the naughty thoughts. His ability to read people's minds could be considered a gift or a curse, but right then, it was providing him with a little harmless entertainment.

'God, I wonder if that ass is really as round and firm as it looks,' the man thought, the voice dripping with a New York accent.

Smiling, Toby focused on that particular voice and blocked out the surrounding voices.

'Damn. What I wouldn't do to get him alone and naked for one hour,' the man continued, 'I would really like to pound his ass into the mattress.'

Toby swallowed, getting all hot and bothered. He couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed another's thoughts affect him so much. He didn't know who this guy was ogling, but he wouldn't mind being the focus of such intense heat. Taking a deep breath, he tried to get himself under control. For all he knew that guy was thinking about the gym rat standing in front of him.

If he had an ounce of sense, he'd block the guy's thoughts, but he found that he couldn't. He had to know who the guy was talking about.

'Shit. He might not even be gay, but damn if that purple shirt doesn't look good on him.'

Surprised, Toby looked down and realized that the guy was thinking about him. Grinning, he scanned the shop, trying to find out who the guy was. When he didn't notice anyone obviously starring at him, he figured if must be someone standing behind him.

Closing his eyes, Toby deepened his focus and got a confusing barrage of images of his bare back arching as someone licked a path down his spine. Startled at how vivid the image played, he realized that his secret admirer was fantasizing right there in the coffee shop. Feeling himself hardening at the heated images, Toby moaned softly.

Desperate to find out who was responsible for his furious arousal, Toby turned around and gazed into a pair of deep blue eyes.

The blond man smiled slightly, a faint flush of excitement making his face come alive.

Toby swallowed hard. This had to be the guy.

Feeling confident, Toby smiled back at him. At that moment Toby got hit by another image - him lying naked on a bed and the man on top of him, fucking him senseless.

It took all of Toby's will power to stop himself from moaning out loud.

The blond man looked down at Toby's lower body discretely. 'I don't know what's got him all hot and bothered, but I wouldn't mind lending him a hand… or more.' Looking up at Toby's face, he continued, 'Damn, those eyes are to die for.'

Had Toby not been looking straight at the other man, he would have never guessed what deliciously dirty thoughts were floating through the blond's mind. Before Toby knew what he was doing, he blurted out, "Thank you."

"For what? I didn't say anything." The blond man looked confused.

Toby cursed himself for being so careless. "I'm sorry, I thought you had said something."

"Nope, I didn't." The man snorted softly. 'It's a good thing you can't read my mind.'

Toby looked at the man, taking note of how handsome he was. The man was slightly taller than him, with soft blond hair, incredible eyes and a tight, lithe body that the tight shirt couldn't hide. Seeing a police badge clipped to his belt, he asked, "Are you a cop?"

"Yeah, the name is Danny Messer," the blond introduced himself. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

Toby felt himself drawn to the blond's charm. There was something so open and confident about the other man. Smiling, Toby nodded. It was obvious that Danny Messer liked what he saw, and for once, Toby didn't need to read his mind to figure that out. "I'm Toby Logan, and yes, you can buy me a coffee."

"Nice," Danny grinned.

~.~

Waking up from a deep sleep, Toby looked around the unfamiliar room, and tried to figure out where he was. Looking sideways, he remembered that he was at Danny's place and they were in his bed. As he watched the older man sleep, he smiled. The sex had been incredible.

After the coffee and a long conversation, Danny had given him his address and had asked him to come by that night if he wanted. Initially, Toby had hesitated since he was not interested in a one-night stands.

As it turned out, neither was Danny.

Toby let his eyes wander down over Danny's strong, muscled body, remember how he'd frantically touched and licked his way around the blond's smooth skin a few hours before. Looking up, he realized that Danny was awake.

"Good morning," Toby said, smiling.

"Morning," Danny mumbled as he moved towards Toby, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Toby answered it, tongues tangling, deepening the kiss.

Shifting until he was straddling Toby's hips, Danny moved his tongue over Toby's neck and chest.

"Mmhmm, you taste even better then yesterday," the blond said softly. Moving further down, he grinned when he saw that Toby was already hard. Burying his nose in the patch of black hair, he blew softly over Toby's erection, causing him to whimper.

Toby closed his eyes. "Fuck," he cursed.

Danny grinned and moved his tongue over Toby's cock, licking up the pre-cum. "Oh, yeah, you're so ready for me," he whispered, gently blowing air over Toby's hard shaft.

Arching his back, Toby grabbed the bedsheets and gasped, "Shit… Danny… you're…"

"Yeah?" Danny laughed, licking his lips as he moved his mouth over Toby's hard, throbbing cock and swallowed him whole. Bobbing his head up and down slowly, Danny took his time. He moved his tongue over every inch of Toby's hard cock, wrenching moan after moan from Toby's lips.

"Faster," Toby panted, his hands tangling in Danny's silky blond hare as he pushed his hips up to meet that evil mouth tormenting him.

Danny complied and started to move harder and faster, sucking on the hard cock like a lollypop. Feeling how desperate Toby was getting, he sucked even harder and willed the other man to cum.

Unable to resist the heated assault, Toby arched his head back and came "Oh… shit that… was… amazing," he gasped when he was able to draw in a breath.

Danny released Toby's cock and moved his way up the smaller man's chest. When he reached Toby's mouth, he kissed him forcefully, commanding the other man's attention.

Toby moaned into the kiss, still feeling dazed and satiated.

When Danny pulled away, he settled on Toby's chest and sighed. "Mmhmm, that was good."

"Oh, it was," Toby said, agreeing whole heartedly as he wrapped his arms around the blond.

Danny glanced up. "Are you okay with this? With us moving so fast?"

"I am," Toby reassured Danny. "And I wanted it too, remember?"

Nodding, Danny rested his cheek back on Toby's chest, reassured by the steady, rapid heartbeat.

As the blond slowly fell asleep, Toby looked down and smiled. He could definitely get used to this. He was a little surprised when he realized that he hadn't been reading the blond's mind since they'd sat down to drink their coffee. The peace he felt coming from Danny was comforting and pleasant.

As he fell asleep, he knew that everything would be okay.

THE END?????


End file.
